Revealing Truth
by WoodenMoon
Summary: CONTAINS OC'S! Sockette and Tei have just started their quest to get the 100 souls in order for Tei to become a death scythe. But when Tei refuses to actually eat the souls, could Sockette and her friends get her to change her mind? Read to find out!
1. SSS: the soul, the shout, the slam

The streets of an unimportant town were oddly silent in the night, until a great flash of light appeared and faded away into the surrounding darkness. The street lights were dim as if they were giving off light from a candle instead of a light bulb. A figure was pacing toward a nearby street light, but it wasn't because of the area of light that she wanted to be there. Just underneath the street light was a small object that was levitating 5 feet above the ground.

"Yes! Our fifth soul!"

A teenage girl with long (and somewhat messy) blonde hair in a white trench coat and glasses was walking toward what seemed like a glowing red will-o-wisp. But anyone who had a brain knew what the will-o-wisp actually was. It was the soul of a pre-kishin. This one was literally emitting an evil aura around it, making the illusion that it was the source of its own heat. The teenage lab girl held out a strange weapon she was carrying about 3 meters in front of the soul.

The weapon was like the outcome of what happened when you crossed a pickaxe with a scythe. The pole part of it was green and wrapped in brown leather that was in a cross patching pattern. Two blades were at the head of the weapon, one on each side. The blades were a metallic silver and light green, along with having one large patch of brown leather in the middle of each blade. There was what looked like a painted green eye at the place where the two blades met at the pole. The weapon started to glow a light green before it slipped through the girls hand like it wasn't even there, rapidly changing shape before meeting the ground in front of the teenage girl.

What was recently the weapon materialized into a human shape before even touching the ground, taking on the shape of a girl's body. When the glow faded away, the weapon was now a red headed teenage girl in a loose green jumpsuit, strapped together by a brown leather belt and various patches of larger pieces of leather on her arms, shoulders, and legs. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail, leaving two large identical bangs hanging in her face. She stared at the red soul in front of her for a few seconds before grabbing it.

"That one was a fighter huh Tei?" The girl in the lab coat said.

"Yeah, it was. But at least we finally killed it." Tei replied, staring at the soul in her hand, as if expecting it to jump out and bite her head off.

A long awkward silence filled the area around them, making the girl in the lab coat slowly lose her patience.

"…Well? Aren't you going to eat it or something?" she asked.

"…..I'll eat it later. Let's just get out of here." Tei answered, starting to walk past her partner. Until her partner grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face her partner and childhood friend.

The girl in the white trench coat was now completely in the light of the street light, revealing two large electric plugs popping out the side of her head. She could see electricity starting to spark on the metal parts of her plugs as she gave her a glare.

"You've been using that excuse ever since we got our first soul. Have you even eaten ANY of the souls we got yet? All you do is just grab the soul, get home, and put it in one of those wooden boxes you've been making! You act like all a soul is good for is collecting dust! What's wrong with eating them?" Her partner explained.

"Sockette, I'm just not hungry. Can we go home now?

Sockette's plugs start to make sparks fly.

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning, which was cereal and some wood chips! At least eat SOMETHING."

Tei sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I promise I'll eat something when we get home."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now please, can we go now?"

Sockette smiled, which grew from cheek to cheek. She then followed her partner out of the town.

The truth was, Tei was practically starving. Like her partner said, she didn't eat a single thing since breakfast. She would have eaten the soul right then and there, but her mind refused to do such a thing. Not after what happened **last time**.

-TIME SKIP- 9:30 PM AT SOCKETTE AND TEI'S APARTMENT-

Tei kept her word and fixed herself a bowl of macaroni and cheese while Sockette went to her room to finish her "done at the last minute" homework. As soon as Sockette was out of sight, Tei practically wolfed the macaroni and cheese down her throat in less than a minute, not bothering to savor the flavor. She kept staring into the empty bowl, wanting it to fill itself up again. Realizing her stupidity, she sighed and started to walk over to the sink.

'If your still hungry, why not eat one of those souls that you have in your room?' a voice echoed in the depths of her mind. Tei stopped right in her tracks.

Great, that voice again. Why can't it just leave her be when something is bothering her?

'I don't want to eat those at the moment. I'd rather eat something real.' She replied back to the voice in her mind.

'But don't you see? They **are** real. What's wrong with eating them?'

Tei grunted in disagreement. She didn't know who or what this thing was, but it was starting to piss her off. It was bad enough that her own partner said that, she didn't need this thing to repeat it.

However, she did take a private mental note that this… "Thing"… sounded very similar to Sockette when she spoke the same words.

'I don't want to talk about it, especially with you.' Tei quietly snapped.

'Aw…that's mean. I thought we were friends. Don't friends tell each other about things that bother them?' the thing said in a sarcastic voice.

That did it. Tei felt her usually calm soul snap, but she didn't care. This thing pushed a baaaad button.

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! I DON'T KNOW YOU! I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU! SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tei shouted as she dropped (but more like slammed) the empty bowl into the sink.

Sockette came running out of her room and to Tei's side in shortly after.

"Tei! What's wrong?" Sockette asked with a worried look on her face.

'Crap…did I just yell out loud?'

'Yes, you did…'

'Shut the hell up and go away.'

Tei sighed. "I'm fine Sockette. I'm just talking to myself." She said in a monotone voice.

"But you were shouting. Who were you shouting at!"

"…. Just forget it. I'm going to bed."

Tei already slammed and locked her door shut before her confused partner could say anything else.


	2. The Plan Stan and  Dark void of a Memory

**Hello everyone~**

**I re-read the first chapter, and I realized I got some things a little mixed up, so I hope I got things sounding right (or at least make some type of sense) in this chapter.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: ****CrazyMeganekko for helping me clear up some things and putting up with my suckish writing and inferior drawing skills.**

**And you, the reader, who has taken the time out of your schedule to read my work. I'm sort of new at writing, so it means a lot to me.**

**REVIEWS = APPRICATED!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, if I did….well; this wouldn't be a fan fiction, now would it?**

**Recap time =D**

"**I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! I DON'T KNOW YOU! I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU! SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tei shouted as she dropped (but more like slammed) the empty bowl into the sink.**

**Sockette came running out of her room and to Tei's side in shortly after.**

"**Tei! What's wrong?" Sockette asked with a worried look on her face.**

'**Crap…did I just yell out loud?'**

'**Yes, you did…'**

'**Shut the hell up and go away.'**

**Tei sighed. "I'm fine Sockette. I'm just talking to myself." She said in a monotone voice.**

"**But you were shouting. Who were you shouting at!" **

"…**. Just forget it. I'm going to bed."**

**Tei already slammed and locked her door shut before her confused partner could say anything else.**

Sockette just stared at where her usually calm partner was five seconds ago before she snapped. Tei was supposed to be the calm and monotone one of the two. Hearing her yell was completely new to her. Tei never yelled at anyone since they met. **EVER.**

'This is getting out of hand…I gotta get some help.' She thought.

Sockette then went to the apartment's bathroom, but not for the obvious reasons. The medicine cabinet in there was the only mirror in the apartment where the sound couldn't reach the bedrooms.

"Its only 9:45. Surely he's still taking calls from other meisters and weapons..." Sockette thought out loud to herself.

She then blew hot air onto the mirror to make it foggy. With her index finger, she started to write on the mirror.

" 42-42-564…whenever you want to knock on deaths door…" Sockette recited out of sheer habit. She has done this before. As soon as she was done writing the final 4 onto the mirror, it started to glow until you couldn't see the reflection.

"Lord Death? Please pick up. This is Sockette Volta reporting." Sockette said clearly to the now glowing mirror.

About five seconds later, the glow faded, revealing a cloaked figure with a not-so-scary skull mask facing Sockette through the mirror, as if it was like a video chat.

"Hey, sup? How are you doing? How's the soul collecting coming along?" Lord Death said in his somewhat goofy voice.

"We just got our fifth soul sir."

"That's excellent Sockette! Five souls in less than a week! Good job! But you should really just report when you get every 10 souls, you know?" Lord Death said to the young girl.

"I know that sir, but I think that we have a little problem…"

"Huh? What is it?"

Sockette started to frown. God, this was going to be embarrassing…

"Ever since we got our first soul, Tei gets a strange blank look on her face whenever she sees one. When we get home from the missions, Tei carves a wooden box and puts the soul inside of it, then leaving it to collect dust. She says she's not hungry, but she would eat regular food or wood shortly after."

"…Wood?"

"Yeah, she can stomach down wood, but refuse to eat a soul." Sockette smiled in embarrassment.

"…That does sound strange. As a weapon, it's considered her responsibility to collect the souls that both of you get. A weapon refusing to eat a soul is like an oxymoron."

"What should I do to get her to eat the souls?"

"Have you tried hiding them?"

"Huh? How is hiding them going to help?" Sockette asked.

"I mean hide them in regular foods. There are many ways of doing that, as long as all of the soul is used in the dish. The nice thing about souls is that they can be easily shifted into a different shape, no matter how thin."

"There's one problem about that Lord Death. Tei and I barely have any money to buy on a lot of ingredients."

"Tell you what. When is your study hall block tomorrow?"

"Third block. Why?"

"Come down to the library tomorrow at that time. I'll get someone to help you find some cookbooks for weapons."

"Okay, but how is that-"

"I got to go now, good bye~!" Lord Death said in a cherry tone of voice. And with that the chat with him ended as the mirror faded back to normal. Sockette sighed in defeat.

"Sometimes I don't know what he's talking about…well, at least I got a planned study hall tomorrow."

Sockette then left the bathroom to return to her dreaded math homework that was screaming to be done.

-Meanwhile-

Tei was pacing slowly in her light green solid color pajamas in her small room of the apartment. When she and Sockette got the apartment, they agreed that Sockette could have the bigger bedroom since she had a lot more stuff. Tei's room was Dark green with a wooden desk in the corner, mountains of wood chips on the floor around it. That was her workshop area, where she carved those wooden sculptures that she loved to make. Well, it more of like a sick obsession, according to Sockette. The rest of the room only had the essentials: a single sized bed with a comforter that had a design that looked like wood on it, and a nightstand and dresser that was made out of- you guessed it- wood.

Thankfully, the annoying voice left her alone after her sudden outburst. Apparently her shouting seemed to help scare it away. But that's not what she was worried about.

It was the fact that she actually shouted in general. She never remembered shouting like that to anyone. And that feeling that came with it…Was it anger? She felt small hints of that emotion before, but nothing like that…that was pure rage. It felt so overwhelming that just thinking about it scared **her**. Is this what Sockette felt sometimes? Tei stopped pacing, think about that last thought over and over.

'How can anyone deal with such an emotion?' Tei pondered in her thoughts.

Here was a teenage girl that could carve excellent things out of something as simple as wood, but when it came to emotions, it was all Greek to her. Why was that? Tei dug through her memories, trying to find an explanation to that, but she got nothing. All the memories she had started from when she was abut 6, when she was still in her village, and then to the age of 7, where she met Sockette for the first time, in the summer after she was banished. All the rest pointed to the present, where she was now 14. It all made sens-

That's when Tei's eyes widened in shock of an overlooked fact.

When she was banished from her village because she was a weapon, it was October 7th. That was her birthday. When she met Sockette, it was sometime in late June or early July.

What happened in the time between?

Tei scrambled her mind desperately to find an answer to that. She tightened her high pony tail, which was a habit of hers when she needed to think hard on something. How did she survive before meeting Sockette? How did she get food on her own? Where did she live at that period of time?

All answers to those questions came up blank, no matter how much she tightened her pony tail. The last thing she remembered before meeting Sockette was something about a snow warning hitting the area. After that, it's just all black. The next thing she remembers after that was being in Death City, sitting by an ice cream truck, with a little girl with plugs in her head sitting next to her, chatting away. She felt the blood in her head start to throb due to the strain of remembering things that happened that long ago.

'….my head is starting to hurt…maybe I'll be able to remember after a good night's sleep…today was hectic…' Tei thought to herself.

She then climbed into her bed, staring at the plain white ceiling above as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Tei noticed that her body was more tired when what it really felt like.

'That's the human body for you…it's also probably because I expressed an emotion that I'm not comfortable with…' Tei's own thoughts echoed in her mind for what seemed like eternity.

Out of nowhere, as if like a fright train, sleep took over her before she could even think of anything else.


	3. My nightmare in a music box

**Oh hello there good people~!**

**I see you guys have enjoyed the last chapter, and I wanted to say: thank you guys for that~!**

**I wrote it at like, 11:30 pm…everything I do is a lot better at night O.o**

**Why is that? D=**

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, things are gonna be time consuming for the remaining month and a half for me because of the swim team. So this chapter is REALLY LONG.**

**My birthday was a few days ago, so what better present to give me than a REVIEW~!**

**Oh, and special thanks to ****CrazyMeganekko for helping me plan this out with her random ideas (and pestering me to get this done), and Tobiuo for letting me borrow her OC's, Yuu and Dominic. **

**And of course, you, the reader, is awesome enough to take some time out of your life to read this stuff. **

**Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. If it were….well, try not to think about that.**

**By the way, this chapter may be slightly disturbing at the beginning, so proceed with caution. For those of you who still wish to read, you guys can get something at the end of this chapter, so read the whole thing. Otherwise you won't really understand it. And also this takes place when Crona's in the DWMA (he's probably gonna appear in the next chapter)**

**!= alarm clock ring (for some odd reason that won't write that down)  
**

**Anyway…TALLY HO~**

**

* * *

**

The DWMA is open 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Anyone with a brain knows that. The rooms inside the building all had there lights on, except of course the classrooms, which were under lock and key until the morning.

Still, the school part of the building had night security, just like regular schools. At the main entrance to the school part of the building, a bored meister and weapon pair passed the time by playing cards with each other on the front desk. The two were assigned to guard the school tonight, but that doesn't mean that they got bored after roaming the hallways for hours.

….._Crank…crank…crank…_

As soon as the meister was about to lay a card down, he stopped his hand in midair.

"Hey Tobias…did you hear something?"

"Huh? I didn't hear anything. It's probably just your imagination."

_Crank…crank…crank…_

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything? I could have sworn I-"

"Dude, relax. We just checked the hallways 15 minutes ago. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. It is our first day on the night shift after all."

…..

"…Yeah, I guess your right." The meister then continued his game of cards with his weapon.

* * *

_Complete darkness stretched on to no end. The gravity within it was like being underwater, only moving wherever your weight was shifted to. No one can possibly see within it. You may as well be blind. Hell, you might was well give up the hope of getting out._

'…it's…..so cold here…when did I get this cold..?'

_Within the infinite blackness was a small red -headed little girl in a dark green overall dress, floating downward. Or was it upward? How could she possibly know in this darkness? Her eyes were tightly shut, and she wasn't going to open them willingly anytime soon._

'…if I open my eyes, what difference will it make? It won't change the scenery…man….so…cold...'

_Suddenly, she felt a glowing warmth spread slowly throughout her body. The little girl was slightly alarmed when this happened, for it was so sudden. Her body started to get goose bumps from the sudden change in temperature, only causing her to make her mind process new information. Why didn't it come sooner? What's this warmth coming from? _

_The warmth was getting more inviting with every passing second. When she couldn't take it anymore, she slowly forced her eyes open, only to face a blinding large bright light so intense, she had to squeeze them back shut. In the distance, she could easily hear an echoing voice._

"_**Wake up child. There's nothing to be afraid of**__."_

_And with that, the little girl was then swallowed by the light's blinding embrace. _

* * *

The girl opened her eyes cautiously the second time. Instead of the freezing darkness, she was now in a small dim living room made entirely out of wood. She was on a worn couch that was against the wall, her body being covered with two thick blankets. She cocked her head to the other side a little more and saw that the only light sources in this room were coming from a small fireplace and a candle stand on a wooden table near the opposite wall. There were two windows on the wall showing a view of the outside world, but all there was in the window were fast moving specks of snow and a dark blue sky.

Should she get up and take a look around? Should she wait? How'd she get here in the first place? The little girl's mind was racing with so many questions.

"Ah…you're finally awake." A somewhat deep voice said.

The voice nearly made the little girl jump out of her skin. She looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw a tall male figure, probably about six feet tall, next to the opposite side of the couch. He was somewhat away from the light coming from the candles and fire place, so she could only see his basic outline and some of his features.

This man looked like he was wearing bits and pieces of cut up armor. On his shoulders and elbows were dark patches with what looked like multiple spikes coming out of them, and a type of bullet vest was diagonally around his torso, making a shape of an X .(A/N: you know, the type of bullet vests that you see on an army machine gunner). But instead of being made of bullets, this man's was made out of two leather straps and was dotted with smaller spikes. In the center of the vest, there was a dark colored octagonal jewel that reflected the dim light from the candles like a black mirror. His skin was the lightest shade of pale, as if he had never seen the sun in years. Any more paler and he could be a ghost. However, the only skin that was showing was the right side of his face, for the left side was hidden by his hair and a diamond shaped eye patch, and his fingers, which were covered in black fingerless gloves. His hair was an unnamed mixture of brown and red, but, like his skin, it was extremely light, as if it was bleached. Any person with trouble seeing could easily mistake it for being white.

Startled by the man's sudden appearance, the little girl wanted to bolt and run. But before she could do so, the man spoke again.

"I know you're scared, but calm down and listen to me for a second. You're in no physical condition to start running. There's a blizzard outside, and you've already suffered slight hypothermia from it. If I didn't find you when I did you could be dead right about now."

"…How did you know I was thinking on running?" she asked in confusion.

"I can literally see your emotions with my eye covered with this" he took a step closer to the light and pointed to the large eye patch covering his left eye, which showed a black octagonal shaped jewel on it where his eye should be. "It helps me predict what people are going to do."

The girl tried to get up from the couch she was laying on, but as soon as she got her back up, she felt her body temperature drop like a rock, sending a shock throughout her body. Her skin felt ice cold, so cold that it burned. She leaned forward and curled into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut due to the sudden sensation.

The man seemed to notice this and walked over to her and put one of the thick blankets on the couch over her back. He then patted her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"….So cold…" the girl murmured under her breath. Even though this man was a total stranger to her, it felt nice to know that he was here with her.

"I'll be right back with something. Just hang in there, alright?"

The little girl nodded, and the man walked into the darkness that was the rest of the home. She wouldn't dare move a muscle until he returned. So she stayed in a ball, eyes squeezed shut.

'It's so cold in here…how long was I outside in the blizzard?" she thought to herself.

It seemed like an eternity until the little girl finally hard she sound of footsteps again. When they stopped right next to her, she felt a sensation that she quickly realized.

It was the glowing warmth again. But this time even stronger. Where was it coming from?

She opened her eyes to see the man holding out a small light blue will-o-wisp, about the size of his palm, out to her. For some strange reason, most of his face was hidden by the darkness, but she could see a small smirk. She cautiously took the will-o-wisp from his hand and hugged it close to her freezing body. Now up close to it, it now felt like a pulsing type of warmth, much like the rhythm of a heartbeat. She felt her body begin to feel normal again in response. Her heart was beating normally. Her breathing turned to a steady, relaxed pace. She felt like if she simply held the will-o-wisp, it could make everything better…

"Eat it. It will make you be a lot better than what you already feel."

What? She didn't understand. All she had for true warmth was this thing, and now he's saying to _eat_ it? She only thought that she only needed to hold it.

She looked back at the man with pleading eyes, but his face was blank, his smirk now gone from his features. The light from the fireplace and the candles seemed to have dimmed. Surely there must be some type of mistake…

"You heard me right. It's the only way to have the warmth stay with you. Soon your body will get used to its heat from the outside. So eat it. **Now.**" The man said in a somewhat threatening tone.

The little girl looked back at the will-o-wisp in her hands. She really didn't want to eat her most effective heat source. It felt so comforting…

But she had been warned. After all, the man did look a little intimidating. Who knows what he's capable of doing? She put the will-o-wisp, which now looked a little smaller in her hand, close to her lips, shut her eyes, and bit down on it, taking it completely in her mouth. It didn't really taste like anything as she made attempts to chew it up. After a couple chews, her eyes shot back open, finding an unexpected flavor settle in her mouth until there was nothing left except the taste.

It was the unmistakable taste of iron metal. It was everywhere in her mouth. She could feel the will-o-wisp in still in there, but now the texture of it was no longer like a jelly, but more like a warm, thick liquid keeping itself together.

The will-o-wisp turned into a ball of _**blood**_!

Her first reflex was to spit it out as quickly as possible, for now it was somehow slowly going down her mouth into her throat. She used all of her willpower to resist the urge to swallow and use the muscles in her mouth to reject the ball of blood, but before she could spit it back up, two hands grabbed at her face. One hand was covering her mouth while the other was on her lower jaw, forbidding movement. She tried to pry them off of her face, but with no avail. They were simply too strong against her own childish hands. She looked at her side and saw that the man beside her was cutting off her movement of spitting up the bloody will-o-wisp.

"Now _Tezuki_,don't make this harder than it has to be. We can do this the easy way, for the hard way. I know this is new for you, but you're capable of doing this. It's in your natural nature. So, you can either swallow it on your own, or I'm going to have to keep my hands on your face like this. Which do you prefer?" The man said in a calm but threatening voice. His grip on her lower jaw tightened to a point that it was somewhat awkward and painful.

Tezuki was able to see the man's face almost clearly now. She may not have noticed it before, but his uncovered eye was a dark hazel, not to mention quite bloodshot where pure white should be. Tears started to form in her eyes from the pressure on her lower jaw and the revolting taste of blood everywhere in her mouth. She tried to make a muffled attempt to resist, but that only increased the pain. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and started to push the ball of blood down, almost gagging when it hit the entrance to her throat. She closed her eyes, feeling a single tear fall down her cheek, and swallowed the revolting bloody will-o-wisp. When she swallowed it, it felt like a huge relief, for the horrible taste went down with it. Not to mention the texture of it was smooth, making it very easy to go down. Although her eyes were eyes were tightly shut, she could practically _feel_ the man's smirk begin to return on his face as he released his hands from her face. She felt her body be gently pushed down into a laying position as the man began to put the thick blankets over her body.

"That's better… as a reward, I made this for you. Although it's a couple months late, I'm sure you'll still enjoy it." The man said as he walked over to the wooden table on the opposite side of the room placing something on top of it. When he moved away from it so she could see it, she could see from the candle light that it was a small, red wooden box with a shiny brass lining down the middle of where it should open.

"You should get some more rest so you can function properly with that will-o-wisp now in your body."

"But-"

"No buts. Your body needs time to process the will-o-wisp as internal heat. So…relax, and enjoy." The man said as he opened the box and walked into the darkness of the home, leaving her alone with the now open box.

After a few seconds of silence, the room began to fill with mechanical music. It sounded a little creepy at first, but it soon grew to be a sad melody that Tezuki learned that she grew to like. She thought of disobeying the man and move around the home, but she was still didn't know what the man could really do to her if she was caught doing it. After all, if he could cause her simple pain by not swallowing something that he offered to her, what else would he potentially do? A small tear began to take form in her eye as she decided to stay put and try to catch up on some sleep like the man suggested.

It never really occurred to her that she was quietly sobbing while falling back asleep, the music box's melody still playing in her ears.

* * *

******!**

Tezuki practically jumped in her bed screaming, as she finally heard the alarm clock in her room go off. She quickly hit the off button for it, still startled by its sudden and long beep. She looked at her hands in sudden fear. Thankfully, they were the hands of a teenager and not one of a child's. However, they were somewhat sweaty, and that alarmed her. She put her palm to her forehead. It was sweaty as well. Her entire body felt weird, but her face showed a sign of relief.

'_Thank god that was only a dream. Must have had a cold sweat reaction…_' she thought. She looked over to her alarm clock to see why it had such a long beep. Usually the alarm clock doesn't have that kind of beep on its first. Was it broken of something? Usually that long beep is on the third or for-

She read the time in shock: 6:45 am. School starts in less than 20 minutes.

'_Oh no...' _ Tei had a mild heart attack after seeing the time. She overslept! And she's the one that is usually up first, so…

Tezuki jumped out of her bed and ran to her partner's room. Not bothering to knock, she barged into the bedroom.

"Sockettewakeupwe'regonnabelatefor-" Tezuki started to say until she realized her partner wasn't there. Her bed was perfectly made, and everything seemed to be in normal shape.

Sockette's room, but no Sockette. Where could she be?

Tezuki raced to the bathroom to see if her partner was there, but sadly, she was greeted with a normal empty bathroom.

'_Where the heck is Sockette? I don't have time for this_!' Tezuki thought in her mind as she hustled back to her room, but stopped when she saw something on the dinging table.

It was a crisp and clean sheet of lined paper. Tezuki didn't remember seeing it there last night, so she picked it up and read it as fast as she could:

_Dear Tei,_

_I went to school early to get some help with some homework that was due today. Hope you wake up in time to still make it without me. See you later~!_

_Sockette_

Tei looked at the clock in the kitchen. She now had 15 minutes.

"Oh son of a-"

* * *

_**Ding, dong, dong, ding~**_

The students in the DWMA were now all in their home rooms, waiting for their teachers to take attendance. Well, almost all of them. Class Crescent Moon was full of students chatting with one another, or scrambling to compare their homework before class started. The teacher was no where in sight.

Sockette sat at her normal desk, looking over her homework one last time before she had to turn it in. like she expected, the homework she double checked with her teacher had no errors in it, at least not to her eyes. After checking her homework, she took out a piece of lined paper from one of her folders, grabbed a pencil out of her bag, and happily began to doodle. She was just about to finish a sketch of a small bunny when she heard a familiar voice ring in her ears.

"Hey, Metal-head!"

The pencil that she was holding made an accidental squiggly line and she jumped a bit, but when she realized who the voice belonged to, she silently groaned in annoyance. She looked to her right and saw a tall teenage boy with brown shoulder-length hair in a black t shirt standing up pointing to where she was.

"I have a _name_ you know Dominic." Sockette said in annoyance. She met this boy before, and when she had, he gave her the nickname "Metal-head". She swore he created it for his own amusement.

"I know, but I like calling you Metal-Head. Anyway, you and Woody usually come to school together, right? Where is she today?" Dominic asked.

"Since when was it **your** job to look after **my** partner?" Sockette asked in an almost yelling tone, her plugs on her head beginning to spark. She didn't like Dominic's nicknames. "Metal-head" and "Woody" were downright stupid to her ears.

"Hey, I'm just curious. And ever since you and I met you, it was like the natural order for you to come in with Woody." Dominic stated.

More electricity sprouted from her plugs. Sockette had to control every nerve in her body to restrain herself from the tall boy near her.

"If you must know, I left early to get help on this stupid homework! And where's **your** partner? I don't see her!" Sockette exclaimed as she took her homework from her desk and shook it in her fist in Dominic's direction.

" Um….I'm right here." A small voice said. Sockette stopped shaking her poor, now-crinkled homework and tried to look over to the right more, for the voice was coming from behind Dominic. Just then, a short, skinny girl poked her head out from behind him. She was pale skinned and had long blue-black hair, most of which hanging down, but a bit of it was up in small pigtails. She had a large bang parted to the left, covering up her eye. However, her visible eye was a dazzling bright green. From where Sockette was, she could see that she was wearing a long sleeved blue t-shirt today. Sockette smiled, because unlike the tall boy that was in front of her, she could actually have a calm conversation with the girl.

"Oh hey Yuu! Sorry I didn't see you before, but SIR JACKASS here was in my way." Sockette greeted.

"It's ok….and um….what's that on Tei's desk?" Yuu asked as she stood up and pointed to the desk a few seats away from Sockette.

Sockette looked to where Yuu was pointing to and she was surprised at what she saw. She thought that Yuu saw some papers of the other person next to her partner, but instead it was something out of the ordinary.

It was a small wooden box with a dull brass lining in the middle of it, decorated with chipping but vivid red paint. Upon closer inspection she could see that there were decorative carvings in a random vector pattern on the lid of the box. The brass lining had a small clip lock on one of the wider sides that was facing the chair, old and dull like the rest of the metal.

'_Tei could have carved that and left it here, but she hates anything to do with metal. How did I not notice this when I came in?...I must have been too tired to see it. I am not a morning person after all.'_ Sockette thought to herself as she climbed out of her seat to get a better look at the box. Dominic and Yuu, both curious, followed close behind. Thankfully, not a lot of people were near Tei's desk, so it was easy for them to get through. They all stopped, forming a small semi-circle around the box.

"Looks like Woody could have outdone herself. It looks really old though…" Dominic stated while staring at the box.

" I don't remember seeing this in our apartment, or in Tei's possession for that matter. And she doesn't like metal, so I don't know if she actually did this or not." Sockette replied as she picked up the box with care.

"Well, if she didn't make it, who did?" Yuu asked, looking intensely at the pitiful box. The sound of chuckling

filled both Sockette and Yuu's ears. They looked to the only source: Dominic, who was hiding his mouth behind his hand in a silly gesture.

"What's so funny?"

Dominic made a wide smile. "Oh, I was just thinking…"

"…About what?" Sockette cautiously asked.

"This is my opinion, but Woody may have…" Dominic's voice rose a bit in pitch. "A secret admirer!" Dominic stated, bursting out into laughter on the spot. When he finally stopped laughing, he stared back at Sockette and Yuu. Sockette's eyes were like daggers, and Yuu had a slight look of annoyance.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY DOMINIC! THIS IS SERIOUS AND YOU MAKE A **STUPID** COMMENT LIKE AT? OUT OF ALL TIMES!" Sockette shouted, electricity spouting out of her plugs at full force.

"Hey, I'm just brainstorming here." Dominic explained calmly.

"WELL, THAT'S NOT A LOGICAL POSSIBILITY!"

"Oh, so you're saying that no one likes your partner? Or that she's not attractive enough?"

"OH WHY I 'OTTA-

"…Should we open it?" Yuu asked quietly, but somehow got both of their attention. All three of them stared at the box that Sockette still held in her hand, the red paint slowly chipping away in tiny pieces.

"My vote is that we should, but who knows what's in there?" Dominic stated.

"Hey! There's a crank on the side of it! It could be a music box" Sockette exclaimed as she suddenly noticed the small crank, which was the same color of the paint. Sockette tried to twist the crank, but it refused to budge, as if it was already winded all the way.

"That's odd… it won't budge!"

"Then we should open it." Dominic said in a curious tone.

"Are you sure? What if there's a note or something in it?" Yuu asked.

"Then we'll leave the note be. Now let's open it!" Dominic exclaimed.

Sockette then nodded and opened the click lock with ease. She had a face full of curiosity as she made her hand go on the lid of the box in order to open it. She was just about to do so, but something out of the ordinary happened.

The music box's lid. It was stuck, as if glued shut. Sockette was confused for a second as she tried to do it again, but with more force. No such luck. The lid refused to be opened. She was about to try another time, but a pair of hands grabbed at it before she could do so.

"Give me that! Surely this is a MAN's job to open lids, Metal-head" Dominic snapped, loosing patience with the 14-year-old-girl.

"Fine, but you probably can't do it either." Sockette said in an annoyed tone. Dominic then gave her a slight glare before he focused his attention on the box now in his hand. His other hand grabbed the lid and tried to open it, but like with Sockette, the box was too stubborn to open. He tried what Sockette did and put for force in his hand, but the lid refused to open. It felt like it was glued shut, but Dominic wasn't giving up JUST yet. He then tried opening it with even more force than before, thinking that surely the box would open and he could get on with teasing Sockette again.

Like hell that was going to happen. The box remained tightly shut. Dominic began to lose his patience with it.

"Come on you stupid box! Open up already!" Dominic shouted at the stubborn thing, not shaking it in his hands.

" I told you couldn't do it either." Sockette stated.

"Wow….is it really that hard to open?" Yuu asked, looking at the box in her partner's hands.

"Yeah. The stupid thing won't open!" Dominic shouted, but in a lower tone.

Just then, the door to the classroom burst open, revealing a smiling teenage boy with spiked light blue hair running into the classroom, with a tall teenage girl with long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, close behind him.

"HELLO FELLOW CLASSMATES! I, BLACK*STAR, AM FINALLY HERE TO AWARD YOU PEOPLE WITH MY PRESENCE! YAHOOO~!" shouted the boy, who was now standing on top of the teacher's desk in a John Travolta-like pose.

"….hey…I got an idea! I don't like it, but it might work." Sockette said to Yuu and Dominic.

"Whatever try it! Anything to get this stupid thing opened!" Dominic replied, putting the box back down on the desk.

"Hey, Black*star!" Sockette shouted at the blue haired boy.

"Huh? What do you want? DO YOU WANT AN AUTOGRAPH FROM ME? I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD, AFTER ALL!" Black*star exclaimed, walking over to where they are.

"No, it's not that. Do you think you can open this box up? Dominic and I are too _weak_ to get it opened." Sockette said in a sarcastic tone.

"HA HA! RIGHT YOU ARE! YOU GUYS ARE WEAKLINGS COMPARED TO ME! SURE, I'LL OPEN IT FOR YA!" Black*star replied, not knowing what sarcasm was. He then grabbed the box from the desk, clicked it open again, and pulled on the lid. For the third time today, the lid refused to open on the first try.

"Hmm…it is stuck after all. But I'll get it off! There's no way I'm losing to a stupid old box!" Black*star said. Meanwhile, his partner, Tsubaki, and the rest of black star's little crew, which consisted of Death the kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty, who were all in class before Black*star, walked over to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Maka asked.

"We found what we think is a music box on Tei's desk. She may have made it, but we can't get it open, so Black*star's trying it out." Yuu said to the others.

"A music box made from scratch? That's cool." Soul said, putting his hands in the pockets of his black jacket.

"Sis, what's a music box?" Patty asked her older sister.

"A music box plays mechanical music when you wind a crank of some kind and open the lid. From what I've heard it's hard to make a music box completely from scratch, and they are kind of expensive." Liz replied to Patty, who was nodding her head in understanding.

"You guy's couldn't open it?" Kid asked.

"Metal-Head and I couldn't. It's one stubborn lid." Dominic stated.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sockette shouted.

"No, I like calling you that. It fits so well!"

"WHY I OTTA-"

* * *

Professor Stein was walking down the hallway in no rush, calmly smoking a cigarette while doing so. He was about a few doors away from his classroom when he heard funning footsteps coming down the hall behind him. He turned around and saw a teenage girl in a forest green turtleneck with matching pants and various patches of brown leather on her arms and legs running to his direction. He recognized this girl immediately.

"Hello Tezuki. Running a bit late this morning, I suppose?"

Tezuki stopped right in front of him, catching her breath in exhaustion.

"…huff...yeah…huff…woke up late and Sockette left early so…..huff…I ran all the way here…" Tezuki mumbled in her trademark monotone voice with the little breath she had. She had to run halfway across to the other side of Death City to get to school at a reasonable time. She and Sockette used to have a rocket-powered swivel chair to use to get to places faster, but that was destroyed shortly after it was created. Since then, they had to run everywhere because they had no extra money for transportation.

"I see. Well, we're both kind of late, so I'll let this one slide for now. Let's get to class, shall we?" Stein replied.

Tei nodded, now caught up with her breath as Stein walked ahead and opened the door to his classroom, letting her walk in first.

* * *

Black*star's face was turning more red than a tomato with every passing second. No matter how hard he pulled on the lid, it still would not open. But he would not give up. If he was going to surpass god, then surely he could open this box. He would not rest until he has opened it!

Tei walked into the room and saw that there was an abnormal amount of people around where she sat. When she looked at their faces, she recognized all of them: they were all of her friends and people that she knew. She felt more relaxed at it was the people she hung around with, but her relaxation was replaced with panic when she saw who was the nearest to her desk.

It was Black*star, his face really red, trying to open a small old red…..wooden…

"_**Black*star!**_ _**Get away from that!"**_ Tei said in her most commanding voice she could muster, but she could hear a small hint of fear behind her own words.

Startled by the new voice, Black*star jumped, causing him to drop the red wooden box on the desk in front of him. With a clack, the music box lid finally gave in, opening up with a sickening crack, as if it hasn't been opened in years. Everyone stared either at Tei, whose eyes were completely widened, or at her crowded desk, where everyone there was looking at the now open box. After about three seconds of awkward silence, the room began to fill with the sad, mechanical melody of the music box. After about forty seconds, the music began to loop, just like any other music box would. Everyone at Tei's desk stared at the box in awe.

"…It's sad, but…..really pretty." Yuu mumbled out.

"It's a little creepy to me.." Sockette said as she looked back to where she last saw her partner.

But her eyes widened to see that Tei wasn't there.

Tei was running back down the hall, with stinging tears forming in her eyes. She didn't care where she was running to. She kept running as if the classroom she was recently in was carrying the plague, not wanting to look back. As long as she was away from that music box and was able to think in peace, it was alright.

As much as she hated it, she couldn't really deny it.

The nightmare she had was more vivid and real than she actually thought.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Finally done!**

**Good lord…in print preview mode this chapter is 13 pages long O.o**

**Well thank you and I hope you guys will keep reading this stuff!**

**As I promised to you readers, if you're curious about what the music box was actually playing, copy and paste this into your toolbar (delete the spaces): **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=LBiSOBWUeks**

**See you guys next time!**


	4. Fuzzy feelings: Tears of joy or sorrow?

**Hello people!**

**Good news for you guys: swim season is over, so now I'll have more time to focus on writing this story! And I wanted to thank you guys for surviving 3 whole chapters :D**

**BTW, this chapter contains some attempted fluff (by request and my own needs), so BEWARE!**

**You know what they say…. "Where fan girls roam, let them read fluff." (Okay I know they don't say that I'm just running out of ideas to put stuff up here.)**

**Also: **_**CRONA IS A BOY IN THIS FAN-FIC**_**. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ****I DON'T WANT COMMENTS ABOUT ARGUING OVER CRONA'S GENDER!**

**Yuu and Dominic fans can rejoice, for they are here again! Special thanks to Tobiuo for letting me use them. They might be in this story for a lot more chapters, so expect them.**

**And you the reader, who is still surviving long enough to read this stuff.**

**Soul Eater does not belong to me; otherwise I would make this fan fiction a reality.**

**Any who: reader, met chapter. Chapter, meet reader. MAKE WITH THE HAPPY!**

**

* * *

**

Tei continued running down hallway after hallway, only making turns when she hit a dead end. Any sane person would have gotten lost if they took her place, but she simply didn't care about that fact anymore. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes again, but for some reason, no matter how hard she tried to blink them away, they wouldn't fall. Her head now down, she slowly caught a grip on her sanity and her running decreased to a simple trod.

Her thoughts went back to the nightmare she had, carefully looking over every simple detail that she had left of it, because whenever she had a dream, in three hours she would always forget it.

The will-o-wisp…

The living room…

The man's appearance…

The music box….

…_**the coldness…**_

Tei stopped, her body shaking as if she could still feel the horrible sensation. She immediately folded her arms and slowly continued on through one of the many hallways in the academy. She felt her senses become duller with every step she took, until all that was left was the floor and muffled hearing.

'_Pace yourself child, you don't want to overcome so many emotions at once._' A familiar voice rang in her head.

Tei mentally groaned in annoyance. Not this thing again…

'What are you doing back here? And why should you care? You only bring some emotions on anyways' Tei replied back to the voice in her head.

'_I heard that groan you know. And I'm just concerned, that's all. It seems that with every new emotion that you express, it sucks your energy away. If you express too many emotions at one time, you could potentially hurt your health.'_

Tei stopped walking to absorb the voice's words. As much to her dismay, the thing was right. Her body, both physically and mentally, felt exhausted. Her head was pounding and her lungs silently begged for more air. She was standing on willpower and whatever energy she had left at this point.

'I should be able to take care of myself. I've been in situations worse than this. You don't need to worry about me. So would you kindly leave me be?' Tei replied to the voice. She wasn't even lying; she had more dangerous conditions in training and hunting down kishins with Sockette.

'_I'm just making my voice be heard, child. It's good to have more than one view on a subject.'_

'Not when the other point of view is giving you a mild headache. Now would you just leave me alone already?' Tei said back in a tone of annoyance.

Silence filled the depths of her mind. Thank god for that. The voice finally left her alone! With confidence rearing its head back in the rightful place in her head, Tei looked up to observe her surroundings. However, what she was met with slightly startled her.

The walls were made of old grey brick, all of them connected in an old tunnel shape. Light came from old fashioned torches that hung on the walls, most of them around heavy duty steel doors. The sound of muffled shouting came from just ahead of where she was standing.

Somehow, she made it into the DWMA's dungeons.

Without even noticing it, she kept on moving forward to the direction of the muffled sounds. They became more vivid and clear with every step she took.

"_**Damn, you're a stick in the mud! Why don't you just tell her already?"**_

"I can't! I can't! I don't know how to!"

"_**Have you seen the way she looks at you? We could gain her trust so easily and you won't take advantage of something like that? Are you insane?"**_

"But that's wrong! And quit bonking my head! I'm not a bongo!"

Tei immediately recognized the arguing voices, and sped up her simple walk into a jog. In less than a minute, she found herself face to face with one of the many steel doors; this one in particular creaked a tiny bit open.

"**But it's amusing! When you bonk the other side it makes a different sound! See?"**

"Stop, that hurts!"

There was no doubt about it. The voices were coming from beyond the door. With caution, Tei slowly pushed the metal door aside, making a loud creaking sound emit from it. The voices stop immediately once they were able to hear the noise. Taking her first step into the now open room, Tei could see that there was only a nightstand and a single sized bed with a red checker-like pattern on the single blanket that lied upon it. The only light source in the room was coming from the single window in the room, which was about 18 feet above the ground. For the dungeons, this room was typical.

Tei stepped into the room and looked around. She was sure that the sound of people were coming from, this room. However, the walls of the room were empty. It looked like no one was here except her.

"….T-Tei-san?"

Tei looked behind her and saw someone at the corner hidden by the steel door. The person was wearing a tight robe that almost looked like a black dress, with white cuffs at the wrists, and a white choker-type of thing at the neck to match. The person's skin was a freighting shade of natural pale along with an unusual hair color of light lavender, which was cut short, but got longer in the front. Dark blue eyes looked back at Tei in a sympathetic yet frightened stare. The other voice had no owner that could be seen.

"….Hi Crona." Tei said blankly.

"Wha-what are you doing down here?" Crona said, shrinking more into the corner.

"…I heard yelling. Wanted to see what's going on. That's all." Tei replied with a neutral stare.

"…Tei-san…your eyes look a little red…w-were you crying?" said Crona, who was now a little shaky.

Tei's eyes widened a bit in response. "I wasn't crying. I'm fine, okay Crona?"

"You're lying. Your eyes are red…" Crona replied, tears now forming a bit in his own eyes.

"…Why are you crying?"

"I ….I don't think I can deal with someone like _you_ crying…" he sobbed in response, a few tears now flowing freely down his face. He then sank his head to his huddled knees in front of him, trying to hold back new tears from forming.

Tei stood where she was, making no move to get closer the lavender-haired boy. She stood there with a confused stare on her face, not knowing what to do. Would he start brawling if she went closer? Or would he do that if she went away like nothing ever happened? Doing nothing was probably the best thing. But why was she so easily confused on this?

Crona continued to sob quietly to himself. Tei stood still as a statue, unable to comprehend any plan to help him. An unsettling feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach while watching Crona cry softly to himself. It felt like an entire mix of emotions came crashing down like towers inside her head, leaving her in the midst of the remaining rubble, making the emotions become one.

What was it? Did she feel anger?

...No, it was way too soft to be that.

What about sadness? That sure felt like what she was feeling now.

…No, it's not that either. This emotion still had a certain edge. But what in Lord Death's name was it? The longer she pondered, the worse the feeling became. Tei stiffened on the inside. She felt like she was going to be sick. All of her previous thoughts faded away into nothingness, causing her to become suddenly dizzy. She needed to lie down. **Now.**

Quiet as a mouse, Tei started walking to the bed in the opposite top corner of the room. Crona didn't even notice. He simply cried to himself in the corner, his face buried in his huddled up legs. Tei finally reached the bed in what seemed like an eternity later, crawling quietly on top of it. The feeling in her stomach rose to a (and quite literal) fever pitch. Her entire being felt like it was on a burning fire. The back of her head started to pulse with pain. Not to mention that her stomach was already in multiple knots.

It was too much.

Too much knots. Too much crying. Too much emotion. Too much head pain. Too much _everything_**.**

Tei started to curl up, much like how Crona was in the corner. She put her hands over her ears and sealed her eyes shut wanting pure silence more than anything else in the world.

However, her wish wasn't granted.

'_You're all alone in this situation, and it's not gonna go away by itself you know~_'

Dear god, not this thing again. How long must this torture last?

'Go away will you? I don't feel like putting up with you.'

'_Oh come on. You're such a baby. You're on the brink of crying and no one is coming to the crib. How pathetic...'_

'I'm a baby because I'm experiencing an emotion like this? What happened to that emotion talk of yours?'

'_Not even a regular person could react like this to what you are feeling. Your partner would be disgusted with you for being so pathetic. Maybe that's why she's not here.'_

'Hold on a sec. Sockette doesn't have to do with any of this –'

'_Your suspicions were correct, child. Sockette and I have more in common than you think. And she would be disgusted. I out of all people would know. She would be ashamed to see you like this. Hell, she would be embarrassed to call you her weapon. Maybe she already suspected it. That could explain why she isn't here, helping you. Kind of ironic…you help her a lot of times and in the one moment you need her, she turns her back on you. Like I said, you're like a baby in an empty house. No one came yet, so why would they come to help some poor sap like you now?'_

That did it. Tei could hold it all in, but she had a certain limit. A few tears were now sliding down her cheeks freely now.

She put her head to her knees, now in a scrunched human ball. She felt like she was the lowest of the low. So…ashamed. As much as she wanted to send that voice to hell where it would never bother her again, she couldn't help but feel some sort of truth behind it.

That only made the tears flow even more.

* * *

Sockette, Dominic, Yuu, and the rest of the people at Tei's desk back in the classroom were now running in the direction of Tei's footsteps, with Sockette leading in the front like an alpha wolf.

"Are you sure Woody passed through here Metal head?" Dominic said from the middle of their little pack.

Sockette turned a sharp left and kept on running. "Of course I'm sure. I'm her partner and meister, so picking out her soul's location is a piece of cake when I use my soul perspective."

"You know your partner's soul that well?" Soul, who was more in the front keeping up with Maka and Sockette, asked.

"Well, Tei's soul wavelength isn't the most noticeable in crowds, and when alone it's very quiet."

"So…Woody doesn't really have that much of a soul?"

Sockette turned her head around and shot Dominic a look that could kill on contact, but then focused and kept running.

"For your information, Tei's soul is highly unique in its own taste. Like I said, it's a very quiet soul, but I'm used to locating her wavelength. It's….kind of like a xylophone on low notes. You don't hear it that much when it's playing with a band, and alone, you really need to listen to hear it. But the noise of it is unmistakable."

"So Tei's wavelength can be heard?" Maka asked from behind Sockette.

"There are some meisters that are so in sync with their weapons that they are still linked after they resonate a certain amount of times. In a way, they are still one with each other and both are very keen to sensing the other's soul." Kid explained from the back, keeping up on his skateboard, Beelzebub.

"Wow, Death man. You know all of that? You're smarter than you look then." Dominic replied.

"It's called paying attention to professor Steins lectures. Something that you never bothered trying to do."

"OOOH, Dominic just got OWNED!" Black*star shouted from the back where Kid was.

Dominic remained silent.

After about 5 more sharp turns that took five minutes, the gang had found themselves in the DWMA dungeon level. All of the halls are dark, bit lit with torches. After passing about two of the hallways, they finally arrive in the hallway where a cell door made of solid metal was wide open. As they slowed down approaching it, Maka and Sockette silently gasped as the realization of the door hit them. Without a second thought, they barged into the room.

What Sockette saw was beyond her wildest understanding. Her partner, the quiet and simple minded Teizuki Woods, was on a bed in the corner. In the worst possible condition she could ever face. Sure they had worse physical conditions, but that one was hitting deeper than that level. No amount of training could ever prepare either for this moment.

It was the dreaded moment where Teizuki cried. In front of everyone she knew.

She looked over to see what Maka was looking at, hoping to see anything better. But sadly, it was only worse. In the opposite corner was the Demon sword meister, crying his eyes out. His cheeks were puffed grey instead of red due to the black blood that made up his circulatory system. Above him was Little Ragnarok, the being that was the black blood in his body, but it had a mind of its own. And now its mind was set on pounding the meisters head into oblivion.

She would have fainted on the spot seeing this.

Both her partner and the demon sword meister were crying. In the same room. At the same time.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Without a word possibly ever being said, Sockette, Maka, Dominic, Kid and Tsubaki went over to Crona, all trying to see what was wrong at once. On the other side of the room, Yuu, Black*star, Liz, Patty and Soul huddled around the emotionally stressed weapon.

"Crona, are you alright? What's wrong?" Maka said in the most soothing voice she could muster.

Crona straightened a bit as his eyes, now a dark blue and flowing with endless tears, looked up to see them around him, which only lead him deeper into his corner as much as humanly possible. Tsubaki and Kid could only watch with sympathetic eyes, and Maka wouldn't dare move another muscle, worried that she might make him even more uncomfortable. However, Sockette was having none of that crap as she kneeled beside Crona, trying hard to meet his eye level, for he had buried his face into his knees again. Her insides felt like mush, but now was the worst to have it. Sockette then sucked it up and stared at Crona intensely. After a few seconds roll by, and Crona feels the tension of the girl's eyes, and meets them slowly with his own.

"Crona, what's eating at you? You can tell us."

"S-Sockette-san…"

"Oh my god, Captain Crazy can speak! He lives!" Dominic blurted out of nowhere.

Sockette shot a look at Dominic so intense that if it was a dagger, it would hit him right between the eyes. Before Crona could reply, Ragnarok turned his attention to the people around his meister.

"**It's all of that cow's weapon's fault! Crona is so much of a wuss that he started crying when she walked in her with her eyes puffed up!" **

"R-Ragnarok…" Crona said timidly.

"You're crying because Tei was crying?" Sockette said in question. 'This could be great addition to my research…'

"Hey Sockette, how often does your partner cry anyway?" Tsubaki asked, causing the meister to snap back into reality.

"I've never seen her cry. This could be the first time in a very long while."

"I wonder what made her so upset..." Kid said, looking over to the other side of the room where everyone else was still huddling around the said weapon.

Sockette turned her attention back to Crona. "Well…uh…Is there anything we can do to help you?" she said awkwardly.

" **Leave him alone you ugly cow!" **

"Hey, quit it Blood clot! You're definitely not helping this situation either!"

"**He doesn't need any of you at the moment! Shouldn't you be worried about that weapon of yours anyway? Why are you over here?"**

"Hey, it isn't MY fault that he's crying and shit! And I came over here because I wanted to HELP him! It's my choice!"

"**Just get away from my sap of a meister! He doesn't need any of you! GO BEFORE I BLOW ALL OF YOUR EARDRUMS OFF!" **Ragnarok shouted in anger.

"You ungrateful stinking filthy BLOOD CLO-"

"Metal head, forget it. Let's just go. If he doesn't want our help he doesn't need to accept it." Dominic said in annoyance as he, Maka, Kid, and Tsubaki started to walk over to the other side of the room. As Sockette was getting up, she felt something pulling on her jacket before she even took her first step. What she saw when she turned her head around could never be pushed back from her mind.

Crona's hand was extended. And it was on _her_ jacket. Sockette felt like she was going to faint. But at the same time, confused.

"Um…Crona…can I help you or something? N-not that I will or not…" Sockette asked, still trying to maintain her figure without falling over.

"S-Sockette-san….I…I-I wanna…." Crona began to say.

"**Gah! For the love of god…He wants to help cheer up your partner! Damn it do I have to say everything for you Crona?" **Ragnarok blurted out.

"Hey, watch it Blood clot! Sure Crona. The more the merrier. Come on." Sockette said, somewhat relieved yet still shocked. She helped Crona off of the ground and started leading him toward where everyone else was. Although no one noticed it but Crona, she was holding his hand in a very tight manner, as if using his hand to help support her own body weight.

From what Sockette could see, her partner was on the bed, still upright, but she seemed to have made some type of human ball. Black*star was rambling off about how she should be happy a "god" like him is acknowledging her, boosting his own ego rather than cheering up hers. Tsubaki was trying to make her meister shut up about himself, Patty was, as usual, laughing her ass off for no really good reason; while Liz and Dominic were in front of Tei, trying to be able to persuade her to look at them. Soul and Yuu were on either side of her, both trying to help.

"Dang, your partner's really down…" Maka managed to say. "But why isn't she saying anything?"

"She may have shut down any attempt to talk to anyone. That's what her first instinct is when she wants to be alone." Sockette replied, knowing her partner down to a system.

"Hey, Woody, come on! Tell us what got you in this state! It's not like you." Dominic said.

"You can tell us Tei, we're all friends here. We're only trying to help you." Yuu followed with a calm voice.

No response from Tei.

"Hey, are you even alive in there? Come on, say something!" Liz said to the "dead" weapon.

"T-Tei-san…I'm not crying anymore i-if that helps…"

"Tei, please, say something damn it!" Sockette half said, half yelled at her partner.

That only made Tei huddle her legs more tightly.

"Great… thanks a lot Metal head! Now we just went backwards!" Dominic said.

"Well, what else am I supposed to say? She's never been like this! Not in front of me anyway!"

"You didn't have to yell at her!"

"Um…guys…" Kid blurted out.

"Oh, like you were doing a better job, Dominic!"

"At least I said something that didn't make her upset!"

"GUYS."

"What!" Dominic and Sockette said simultaneously. When they looked over to where Kid was pointing, both of their eyes widened in shock. Sockette and Dominic thought that it was just going to be the same scene, with Tei sobbing in her little human ball with everyone trying to comfort her, but what they saw was somewhat predictable, yet unbelievable. It made sense, yet it did not. On the bed, Soul, who Sockette just realized hadn't said a single word since they got in the room, was embracing her partner tightly with his arms. And by the looks of it, Tei (who stopped sobbing) was doing the same, half of her face buried in his chest.

In short, Soul was _hugging_ Tei.

Sockette couldn't believe it. Normally Tei hates being hugged, but by the circumstance, that left Tei in a position in which she couldn't refuse a hug. 'So much to write in notes…Both Crona and Tei are making progress in their own way…even if it IS a little rushed.'

" So uh….Tei, buddy….are you well enough to talk to us now?"

Tei only muffled something into Soul's orange shirt, unable to be translated.

"What?"

She whispered something so inaudible that even Soul had to lean in to hear.

"Oh for the love of-Woody, do you want our help or not!" Dominic exclaimed, his patience growing thin. There was a long silence, but thankfully a voice broke it.

"She said yeah. I heard her." Soul said in place of Tei's silence.

"Alright. Let's get back to class before-" Kid started to say until he was cut off by the school's bell.

"Great! Lunch! See you later guys! The big me is going to the first one in the lunch line! JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Black*star exclaimed as he practically ran out the door for today's mystery lunch, Tsubaki close behind him yelling at him to slow down.

"yay! Lunch time! OM NOM NOMZ!" Patty said cheerfully. This however, made Liz and Kid turn white.

"We gotta get to the lunchroom. Now." They both said at the same time.

"Why? What's so special about Patty and lunch?" Yuu asked in confusion.

"If Patty doesn't eat…"

"She goes a little whacko…" Liz finished for Kid. And with that, they ran to catch up with Black*star and Tsubaki.

"What is for lunch anyway?" Dominic asked in curiosity.

"I-I think it's breakfast for lunch today…" Crona spoke up.

"WHAT HOLY GOD WEHAVETOGOBYE!" Dominic shouted as he grabbed Yuu's arm and started running down the hall. In the room, a silent echo that said "!" bounced around the walls.

"Come on, let's go get some food. Maybe Tei would feel better if she ate something." Maka said to Sockette.

"Um…Guys..?"

"Yeah Soul?" Sockette looked over to him, only to see hid face turning a bit pale.

"Could you get your partner off of me…She's…crushing me..." Soul gasped for air.

Suddenly Sockette had an idea.

"Hey Tei, I heard that they have some form of _**chocolate**_ in the café-"

Tei was racing down the hall before her partner cold even finish her sentence.

"…That was weird..." Maka said in embarrassment.

"That's my partner for you~!"

"S-Sockette san…?"

The blonde meister looked back at the lavender haired boy.

"Yeah? What do you want?" She said, trying to hide her blush.

"C-could I…you know…" Crona began to say.

"**WE WANT FOOD. Can we eat with you?"** Ragnarok finished.

Before Sockette could say a thing, Maka stepped in. "Sure Crona, we'd love to have you at our table!"

And with that, the five people walked down the hall at a fast pace, not wanting to miss the magical social hour that lunch provided. All the time, even though no one noticed it, the lavender haired meister was trying to get a hold of Sockette's hand. But alas, Sockette was lost in her own little world. He thought she saw him, but perhaps it was only a trick of his mind.

'_This isn't good…I don't know how to deal with this situation…'_

'_**FINALLY. FOOD. FOOD FOR MEEEEEE~'**_

'_This day hasn't been cool for me at all lately…'_

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

'_MUST. WRITE. RESEARCH.'_

_

* * *

_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE. Tell me what you guys think! yeah, decided to end it on a funny note.  
**

**Oh my god thirteen PAGES of this thing OTL**

**I'm sorry if its crap T^T I tried! I really did! ALSO SORRY FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING MISTAKES! I'm just a teenager with word!**

**Dear God so many people are OOC. even the OCs.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**(post a review if the ending made you want to eat lunch and or toast o3o)  
**


End file.
